Fear and Roses
by blackandwhitepeacock
Summary: Yoi Kimura just had the most traumatic experience of her life, and ended up living in a homeless shelter until a man with champagne hair "adopted" her and took her to live at Cross Academy. Will she survive the many dangers Cross has to offer?
1. A painful flashback

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

All I can remember is that day. The sound of screaming, the scent of blood, the feeling of hatred in the air, always replaying over and over in my head like a movie on loop. As I walk up to the gate of Cross Academy, I can't help but think of that horrible moment in time.

First, I see the scene: blood splattered on the walls, people lying on the floor, drenched in blood. Suddenly, the scene goes black. I see a glimpse of the monster responsible for this, his laughing face, his fangs showing. I see a flash of crimson eyes, filled with blood-lust, his long, dark brown hair flowing. I see myself, cowering on the floor, sure that I was going to die.

"Come here, girl, I won't hurt you," he commanded, smirking. I did as he said, I didn't want to be hurt. "Because and _only _because you came in late, I will spare your life," is the last thing he said to me before pinning me against a rigid, brick wall. Quickly, he leered at my neck and bit it, his fangs elongating. I could feel the blood being drawn out of my body as I slowly lost conciousness and fell to the floor.

When I woke up, I felt ill. Holding the place on my neck where the man bit it, I looked around. The man was gone. I got up and took another look around the shattered remnents of what used to be my house, only to find that my parents had been murdered. No word in the English language could describe how I was feeling right now. Angry? Depressed? No. Much more than that. I was spiritless, torn, in pain.

I really didn't want to leave the house, but the mere sight of my parents saturated in blood made me sick. I had to leave. It was for my own safety. I walked the streets of the small town in which I had grown up, looking for somebody, anybody to help me. I stopped in my tracks. How do I explain the situation? I walked in on a rogue vampire killing my family? No one would believe me. I sighed. I started walking again, until I came across a homeless shelter. I was still very shaken up by the situation, but what was I going to do? Sleep in an alley? I walked in and asked if I could have a room.

"You're a little young to be in a homeless shelter. Did you run away from home?" asked the lady at the front desk, noticing that I was only sixteen. I was angry at her for saying such a thing, but I didn't say anything mean, as she didn't know the situation.

"Well, kind of. My parents were...killed," I finally said after a moment of silence.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me show you to your room," she said with a small frown on her face. As she led me down a long hallway, we finally reached my room. While the woman left, I sat on the small, dusty bed and put my head in my hands. Why me? I was at the top of my class with a 4.0 GPA, I played the piano and occasionally participated some of the many theatrical performances that took place at my school. I was the one who was always helping those in need, and look where I am now. I'm sitting in a homeless shelter with no family, no money, and no job.

After a few days, I got used to the idea that I was probably not going to be able to get a job because I had not graduated high school, much less college. I got used to crying myself to sleep, and the limited about of food. But one thing I couldn't get over was that my parents had been killed by a vampire. There was no way anyone would believe me, I barely believed it myself.

I had made friends with the other homeless in the shelter, most of them insane. They talked of being abducted by aliens who stole all of their money, and that's why they were homeless. Although I knew this wasn't true, I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Yoi Kimura?" I heard one of the caretakers asked.

"Yes?" I responded, popping my head up.

"Yoi, this man would like to talk to you," she said, pointing to a man with champagne hair and glasses. I had never seen this man before in my life. He sat up smiling and waving. I inspected his teeth to make sure he wasn't a vampire, and I agreed to speak with him.

The man was sitting with his legs crossed, hands folded in his lap. "Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Yoi, I am so glad to finally see you! How are you doing?" He responded, cheerfully.

"Not so well, as you can see I'm––wait a minute, how do you know my name? Why did you visit me here? How do you know I exist?" I replied, bombarding him with a least thirteen other questions. I finally stopped once he put his hand up.

"Yoi, I know what happened to your family. I know that they were killed by vampires. I'm terribly sorry, I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy. I would like you to go to Cross Academy, Yoi," he said, extending his hand, expecting me to shake it.

I took his hand and shook it, but I was still very confused. "Why do you want _me _to go to Cross Academy? Isn't that a school for intelligent, wealthy kids?"

"Well, I guess, but I really want you to go! You are at the top of your class, and you need a proper home, not a shanty shelter, no offense."

I wasn't offended. This place _was _shanty. The antiquated wallpaper peeled off, revealing the moldy brick underneath. The carpet smelled of mildew, and the furniture was nothing more than a few folding chairs and cheap tables. I couldn't stand it here, I didn't know how _anyone_ could. With so few options; stay at the run-down shelter, or go live in an expensive, mansion-like school; I had to pick the Academy. "Sure. I'll go with you to the Academy," I said, still sounding depressed because my parents died.

"Wonderful! I'll check you out, and you can come live with Yuuki, Zero, and I at the Academy!" He sounded excited now. I didn't like the way he was always so full of happiness. Then again, that was probably due to the fact that I was left all alone in the world, only to be "adopted" by this man I had never seen before in my life.

**How did you like it? Please let me know by Reading and Reviewing. I would greatly appriciate it. Thank you!**


	2. A new school

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

The painful flashback ended as I walked up the steps to Cross Academy. There, I was greeted by two students there, Yuuki and Zero.

"Hi! I'm Yuuki Cross! Gaurdian of Cross Academy! Who might you be?" asked the girl with short, brown hair and dark eyes. She sounded _way _too excited.

"I'm Yoi Kimura," I replied in a monotone-sort-of-voice, eyes looking down shyly.

"You must be a new student! I'm so happy to meet you! This is Zero," she said, pointing to the tall, silver-haired boy standing next to her. His hands were in his pockets, and he was looking down. "Zero, say hello to the new student!" She said angrily as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Hello. My name is Zero Kiryu. I'm _so _veryhappy to make your aquaintance," he finally said sarcastically. He had a very deep voice, laced with sadness and pure hatred. I could tell that he had been through tough things in his life.

"Oh, don't worry about Zero, Yoi, he's that way with everyone," she explained, glaring at Zero angrily. I didn't hear what she said, I was too focused on Zero. I couldn't figure out why he looked so angry. Just then, I noticed he had a strange tattoo on his neck. I studied the mark until Headmaster Cross came up to the three of us.

"Yuuki, Zero, this is Yoi. She is a new student here. Could you show her to my office?" he asked, now _actually _sounding serious.

"Yes, sir Headmaster! Come one Yoi!" said Yuuki, excited as usual.

I followed Zero and Yuuki to a huge building, complete with pillars and high windows. The whole thing looked like a castle! I couldn't help but be amazed, even in my condition. Headmaster Cross had me sit down while he told me about the school rules.

"Yoi, you will be in the Day Class, and, until we can find you a room, you can stay with Yuuki and Sayori. You will start class tomorrow. Also, you can choose whether or not you want to be a guardian for the school," he said, still looking serious.

"What does a 'guardian' do exactly?" I asked him.

"They help regulate the balance of things in the school, and are basically glorified security guards," he clarified, handing me a bag with a black uniform in it, "Oh, and one more thing. Please, _please_, try to stay away from the night class, and _don't _sneak out after curfew, or you could get into big trouble. Okay?"

"Okay. I don't think I can be a guardian, though. I'm too depressed right now," I answered. _Why do I have to stay away from the night class? Why are they so special? _I thought, changing the subject in my head.

"Oh, that reminds me. Yuuki, Zero, I forgot to tell you, much like you, Zero," the Headmaster said, pointing to the silver-haired boy, "Yoi's parents were killed by a level-E vampire. Please go easy on her," he said. Zero's face instantly went from anger to pity.

"Yoi, I'm so sorry. No one should ever have to go through something like that..." he began, when I cut him off.

"No, really, Zero, it's okay. I'm fine," I lied.

After a long moment of awkward silence, Headmaster Cross finally said, "Okay! Yuuki, could you please show Yoi to your room?"

"Yes, sir! Come on, Yoi, let's go get you settled!" She exclaimed. I followed close behind her, so I wouldn't get lost in the many long hallways of Cross Academy. I still had the black uniform in my hands as I followed her.

After a long walk, we finally reached Yuuki and, what was her name? Sayori? Yuuki and Sayori's dorm.

"Here we are! You can borrow some of my pajamas, and we'll go shopping for some new clothes tomorrow," she told me.

"Thank you, Yuuki," I said respectfully.

"Oh! And one more thing! The day class students don't know that vampires exist, so don't say anything, okay?" She whispered to me.

"I promise," I said, rather gloomily.

"Okay! Yori, I have a surprise for you!" she yelled at the door, "I think you're going to like it here," she said to me. She opened the door to reveal a large dorm with two beds and a girl with short, brown hair and brown eyes. I assumed this was Sayori. She was sitting on her bed doing her homework, then looked at the door.

"Sayori, this is Yoi. She will be staying with us until we can find her a dorm."

"Okay. Hi! I'm Sayori. Nice to meet you!" Sayori said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, Sayori," I said, shaking her hand.

"It's almost time for me to start work!" Yuuki bursted out, "Yoi, you can use my pajamas for the night. See you tomorrow!" she yelled as she took off running.

"So, Yoi, how do you like the school so far?" Sayori questioned.

"I guess it's okay. I haven't really been many places here. Could you tell me more about the school?"

"I would _love _to! Well, first off, have you seen any night class students yet?"

"No, Headmaster Cross says to stay away from the night class students," I replied.

"Oh, he says that to _everyone_!"

"What's so special about the night class students?"

"Well, I don't think they're very interesting, but everyone else thinks they are completely grogeous," she answered.

"Why?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, they kind of are. Here's a picture," she said handing me a picture of the infamous Cross Academy Night Class. She was right, they _are _gorgeous. But I was told to stay away from them by the Headmaster himself. "Right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said bluntly.

Time passed as we absent-mindedly talked about random things. My old school, my life, really we talked mainly about me. Before we knew it, it was already 10:30. I slipped into some of Yuuki's pajamas and asked Sayori where I should sleep.

"Yuuki doesn't usually get back until late. Like, one, maybe. You can just sleep in her bed. I'll set an air mattress for Yuuki," she said, smiling. Her smile was reassuring. It gave me hope that I was going to like this school.


	3. A jealous Zero

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

That night I had a nightmare. I thought of the day I saw the vampire. I saw him gnawing on my lifeless body as if I were just an object, not a person. I saw his crimson eyes, glaring at my neck. His fangs were sharp and long, just long enough to kill someone. I saw my parents, blood covering their entire bodies. My subconcious couldn't help but wonder why he'd let me live. Was it because he wanted me to go through life miserably? Or because he knew that I would be homeless? Whatever his reason, I hated it. I hated that he killed my parents. I hated that he smashed all of the priceless pictures in our home. But most of all, I hated that he didn't kill me.

Sayori woke me up at around 7:00 a.m. She said that school starts in an hour and I needed to get ready. After I got up, I noticed that Yuuki wasn't in the room. "Where's Yuuki?" I asked.

"She's probably asleep somewhere. This happens sometimes. Her job is so demanding. I bet she'll come in late, as usual," Sayori responded.

I nodded and quickly got ready for class. I followed Sayori to the classroom. This campus was seriously _huge_. I could have gotten lost if it wasn't for Sayori.

The next thing I knew, we were in the classroom. I sat next to Sayori, because I didn't know anyone else.

"Class, it seems we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" asked the professor.

I stood up. "H-hi! I'm Y-Yoi Kimura," I said shakily. After about two more seconds, I sat back down.

The class was relatively boring. I had already learned this lesson at my other school, the day of the incident. I started to think about it, and my eyes became watery. I sniffled at the fact that I would never be able to see my nother or father again, and that I was adopted by some strange man that I had just met yesterday. I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into. Then, out of the blue, Zero and Yuuki came into the classroom, trying to be unseen, but the professor caught them.

"Zero Kiryu? Yuuki Cross? Late again? You both have after school classes. Take your seats," the professor told them angrily. To my expectations, Yuuki sat next to Sayori, but also to my surprise, Zero sat next to me. _Why is Zero sitting next to me? I thought Yuuki said that he didn't really talk in class, _I thought to myself.

"Hi, Yoi," Zero whispered as I took notes.

"Hi, Zero," I said, trying not to sound too depressed.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Why would I? My parents were killed just a couple of days ago. I can't get over it."

"I understand, I went through the same thing with my family. I've been bitter ever since. I hope you don't get that way. I really do hate being the bitter one who everyone is scared of."

"Why is everyone scared of you?" I asked. Just after I said this, Zero looked at me with his infamous look. A look that was supposed to scare everyone, but I was unfazed. Nothing scared me anymore. He eventually stopped after he realized I didn't say anything.

"It doesn't scare you? You're different, you know that?"

"I guess so," I said. Just then the professor looked up at me and Zero.

"Yoi, since it is your first day here, I will let you off with a warning. Answer this question, also, please," his voice was deep and soothing. Zero looked worried that I might embarrass myself. But, since I already learned how to do these kinds of problems, I simply did the math in my head.

" 'X' equals seven, sensei," I said, smirking because I knew I did the math right.

"Good job, Yoi. You are correct," he answered coldly.

The rest of the school day was boring, until the end of class that is. When the bell rang, everyone but Yuuki, Zero, Sayori, and I ran out of the doors as fast as humanly possible. "What are they running for?" I asked Sayori.

"They're going to fawn over the night class students," Sayori said simply.

"Oh, " I replied.

"Zero, are you going to help me with the fan girls today?" Yuuki asked Zero.

"You know, I might just stay in here and do my homework," he replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Zero, you always leave me alone with the fan girls!" Yuuki shouted while Zero just huffed. "Will you help me, Sayori?"

"Sorry. No-can-do Yuuki. You and I both know that we have _way _too much homework to dilly-dally."

"Yoi?" Yuuki asked, seeming desperate.

"Okay, I'll come with you. How hard could it be?"

Apparently, it could be _very _hard. In fact, not just _very _hard, _antagonizingly _hard. There were girls screaming and trying to push through the gates. One of them got past the gates, but I glared at her, and the whole group backed away.

"Wow, Yoi, you're as good as Zero!" Yuuki complimented. "Oh no! The gates are opening! Keep the girls back as best as you can!"

The big, beautiful gates creaked open to reveal the same, exact people whom I had seen in that photograph Sayori showed me. And, well, they were even _more _gorgeous in person. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the most angelic, yet annoying voice I have ever heard in my life.

"Well, aren't you all energetic and cute today!" shouted one of the night class students. I recognized him from the picture. This particular boy had blonde, spiky hair and blazing blue eyes. I wasn't really that attracted to him, he was cute and all, but I saw him as any other person.

To my surprise, Zero actually showed up. Yuuki says he _never _shows up for his duties. He took one long look at the day class girls and they instantly stepped back in fear. Zero then approached me. "I saw you looking," he said, "Don't be fooled by their looks, they're vicious," Zero warned.

"They don't look that vicious to me," I argued.

"Trust me, Yoi, stay away from them," he said, "I mean it," he finished.

"Alright, father," I teased. He smiled slightly.

Just then, the boy I had just been thinking about came up to me, Zero sneered.

"Well, hello. I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" he asked with a cute look on his face.

"Y-yes, I just transferred here yesterday," was all I could mutter out.

"Well hello, new girl. I am Hanabusa Aidou," he reached out and shook my hand, and some of the fan girls gasped at the sight, "What's your name?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Remembering what Zero had told me, I tried not to sound too excited, I looked at Zero, and he reminded me of how my parents died. I started getting all sad, and then realized that I had to tell this guy my name, or the situation would be awkward. "My name is Yoi Kimura," I finally said, I thought I sounded a little depressed.

Aidou tilted his head a little, and with a confused look on his face, he asked, "Why do you sound so sad?"

"I've just been a little depressed lately," I answered shyly as I looked down at my feet.

"Awww, that's no good. What are you depressed about?" His voice sounded so calm and yet concerned simulatneously.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," I protested, "It was nice to meet you, Hanabusa-san," I said, looking a little more cheerful.

He bent down to my level and said with a happy expression on his face, "Oh, okay. Nice to meet you too, Kimura-san," he said as he patted my head and walked away calmly with an auburn-haired boy.

"What did I tell you about not falling for their looks?" asked an angry Zero from behind me.

"I told you I wouldn't, so I didn't, happy?" I said. Zero nodded and walked away, looking scared.

Zero's POV:

"Trust me, Yoi, stay away from them," I pleaded, "I mean it," I finished. Yoi called me "father" jokingly, I smiled slightly because I knew she was getting better if she could joke about the word. Then I saw Hanabusa coming, oh joy. I sneered and stepped away from Yoi, hoping she would follow my advice. I wouldn't be able to deal with myself if Hanabusa bit Yoi. She's gone through so much these last few days.

I heard them talking, I could already tell that Hanabusa was trying to flirt with her, being the womanizer he is. I glared at Yoi to make sure that she wasn't doing anything that she would regret. She looked sad all of the sudden. Why did she only look sad when she looked at me? It was a pattern already, every time she looked at me, she would get this sad look on her face, it made me feel sad, also.

I saw Hanabusa go down to her level, I was worried, this is definately not going to end well. If he tries anything, I'll just break it up, tell him to go to class or something. After a few moments, Hanabusa said goodbye and walked away with Akatsuki. I immediately went up to her to check her out, to make sure she hadn't been bitten or anything like that. I was angry at her for falling for his looks. "What did I tell you about not falling for their looks?" I asked angrily.

Yoi turned around, she looked so innocent, so...cute. I couldn't believe I was thinking this way. _Stop it! Idiot!_ Suddenly, Yoi said something I didn't catch. I was too focused on the bandage on her neck. That's why Hanabusa came up to her! He doesn't care about _her, _he cares about her _blood._ I nodded and quickly turned around, I was so worried that something might happen to her. I better be _really _focused when I patrol the school tonight. If she sneaks out, Hanabusa could bite her, and I may never forgive myself.

Suddenly, I hatched the perfect plan. I went back over to Yoi, with a proud smile on my face.

Yoi's POV:

_That was weird. Why did Zero just walk away from me like that? Is he jealous of Hanabusa? Oh my God! That's it! The almighty Zero was jealous of Hanabusa! Ha! Oh, he's coming back over here, I'd better relax, _I thought to myself as Zero walked over here again.

"Yoi, do you _like _Hanabusa?" he asked.

"He's cute and charming, but not really my type."

"Great," I could tell he was thinking something.

"Alright, then."

"I have something to ask you, Yoi. I'll come by your dorm at 10:00 sharp. Please don't be late," he said nervously.

"Alright then..." I answered uncomfortably. I had always been the smartest in my class, I mean book smart. But, when it came to people's thoughts, I am totally wrong. I could not tell at all what Zero was talking about.

"Alright, see you at 10:00 then," Zero walked away.

"See you at 10:00," I replied. I can _not _tell what that boy is talking about.

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review! I could really use the help on making my wriiting better and easier to read. Please! I even made the extra effort to have very few grammatical errors!**


	4. An awkward fall

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

I set the alarm clock for 10:00 p.m. Just when Zero said to meet him. I slept in my uniform so I could hurry out with him and be unseen. The only thing I was worried about was Sayori. She was fast asleep, but what if the alarm woke her? I would be caught for sure. I awoke when the alarm sounded. I got up and looked over at Sayori, to make sure she was still asleep. She was, thank God. So I hurried out the door and met Zero there.

Zero's POV:

She arrived right on time. I dragged her out the doors of the Sun dorms. I then made sure that no one was following us, and led her into the woods.

"Zero, where are we going?" she asked, scared.

"I just need to talk to you in private," I said.

"Okay?"

I finally led her to a spot where I thought was private. I asked her a question. "Yoi?"

"Yes, Zero?"

"Are you...scared of vampires now that you know they exist?" I really wanted to know, because I hated them.

"To tell you the truth, I am. It's just one more thing I have to worry about. By the way, Zero, what is a 'level-E vampire' anyway?" she sounded so scared and confused, I was kind of worried about her.

"A level-E is a rogue vampire. One who just can't resist the temptation. They kill a lot of people, and they won't stop. They just keep killing innocent people for they're own purposes," I thought I sounded really depressed. I was becoming a level-E, slowly, but surely. I wanted a taste of her blood so badly. I had to resist the temptation, it would just be wrong.

"Is that the kind of vampire that killed my family?"

"Yes," I answered. Suddenly, she came up to me and hugged me, her head buried in my chest. I could just barely make out what she was saying.

"Zero, I wish this had never happened. I hate vampires! Especially level-E's!," she started breaking down, "Don't let them hurt me Zero, don't let them come near me," she finished. _How very ironic._ I thought. _Here she is crying about her fear of level-E's, hugging a level-E._ I couldn't help but sigh.

"Yoi? Can I just tell you one thing?" I asked.

Her teary eyes looked up at me, "Yes. What?"

"Just stay away from the night class, okay?"

"Well, okay. You don't really have to worry about it, I don't see why they're so special anyway," she answered, sounding a little bit happier.

"Thank you," I said. "Well, I guess we can head back to the dorms now."

"Okay," she said sweetly as I led her back to the Sun dorms.

"Thank you, Zero," she said. She then went inside her dorm and closed the door.

I then ran out of the building, armed with my Bloody Rose, to see if any of those rotten vampires had gotten out and tried to drink blood.

Yoi's POV:

I silently slipped into my pajamas that Yuuki had bought me, then tried to sneak into bed quietly, without Sayori waking up.

"Yoi? Is that you?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I just went to get a glass of water," I lied.

"Alright then, good night," she rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Sayori," I answered as I crawled into bed.

I had another nightmare that night. The same recurring images lingering in my mind. I kept hearing the man's voice, "Come here, girl, I won't hurt you," he said as I came close to him. But the things that were most frightening were his eyes. Red as blood, glowing in the night. I never wanted to have this dream again, but I couldn't help it.

I woke up again by Sayori telling me school starts soon. I quickly got up and got ready. Then, I impatiently waited for the class to end. I just wanted to go back to my dorm and sleep. Of course, Yuuki needed help with the day class mob, and I couldn't reject her, it was in my nature to want to help people.

As Yuuki led me to the gates, I stared in displeasure at the many fan girls who were already rambuctious. I _really _didn't want to help. I knew that it was the right thing to do, but I just had no desire. I really felt sorry for Yuuki, seeing as Zero was never here to help her. It was just unfair. Where was he anyway? Why did he have to slip away _every _time he had to help with the day class girls? I was lucky, I could make the girls step back with just one look, like Zero. Yuuki said I was lucky, also. Maybe it was because my parents had passed. The look I give must be full of hate and anguish, at least, that's what Zero's looks like.

As the fan girls calmed down a bit, I decided to take a break. I walked into the backwoods to climb a small tree and rest on one of the branches. When I finally found the right tree, I climbed it and felt so relaxed. I hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. I actually felt peaceful. Just me, myself, and I. I stayed up there for a while; it was alomst dark outside; thinking to myself. _Why is it so important that I stay away from the night class? Why does everyone keep telling me to? Why did I agree to stay here at Cross Academy? _All of these questions collected in my mind until I heard a slight rustle in the dead leaves. "Who's there?" I asked rather loudly. I didn't get a response. No one seemed to be there. I let it go. I heard it again. "Who's there!" I screamed. Suddenly, I felt the branch make a cracking noise, _oh no_, I thought.

Snap! The branch broke. I screamed as I was falling down. I wasn't that far up from the ground, but it still startled me. As I awaited for myself to hit the ground, I was taken by surprise when I didn't hit the ground, but was caught. The one who caught me was none other than Hanabusa Aido. _Of course. Right after Zero tells me to stay away from the night class_, I thought. _How could this get any worse?_

"That was a nice fall, Kimura-san, I'm glad I caught you," he said, smiling as usual. He was holding me bridal-style, which made me blush a little. I then remembered that I should check to see if he was a vampire or not, I didn't want to make him mad, or else he might bite me. After carefully examining his teeth, I concluded that his kanines were abnormally sharp, but not nearly long enough to be vampire's teeth.

"Are you alright?" he asked with slight concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, blushing madly.

"Awww, you're nervous, how cute!" he said, as if he were talking to a puppy.

"You're talking to me as if I were a dog," I said angrily, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry, that just happens to me sometimes," he looked as if he were frustrated.

"It's okay," I said. I realized that Hanabusa had been holding me for a long time.

Hanabusa's POV:

_Another day_, I thought, _oh joy_. Just as the gate opened I looked out at the crowd of fan girls. I just didn't want to deal with them today. I decided to skip class and go into the woods for a while. I took a detour into the trees while a made sure that none of my fan girls saw me. None of them did. _Humans are so dull_, I thought and chuckled a little.

I looked through the trees and saw a girl, a day class girl? Shouldn't she be by the gates admiring the night class? That was the norm at this school. Why was she in a tree? I walked closer to her and accidentally stepped on some really crunchy leaves. I got scared for a moment and tried to hide.

"Who's there?" I heard the girl say. She didn't see me. Good, I didn't want her to. I walked closer and stepped in crunchy leaves again, and froze in my place.

"Who's there!" she screamed. She sounded really freaked out. I'd better leave.

I started to walk away when I heard a branch snap, followed by a girl screaming. I ran as fast as I could to try and catch her. I was successful. I recognized her as Kimura-san, Yoi, I think? She looked delicious, pretty girls were always delicious. I decided that I would drink her blood that night, no matter what the consequence. After making sure that I was holding her bridal-style, I said, "That was a nice fall, Kimura-san, I'm glad I caught you," trying to make her fall for me. She looked a little worried, like she didn't want to see me. _That couldn't be possible, every girl at this school wanted to see me_. _Why is she looking at my teeth? I'd better hold back my fangs. _I held them back as best I could as she answered, blushing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she was blushing frantically. _Time for my trademark_, I thought, _this is going to get her for sure!_

I had figured out a long time ago that human girls liked it when I acted cute, saying things I wouldn't normally say. "Awww," I said with a smile on my face, "you're nervous, how cute!" _I've got her right where I want her._

I was taken aback when she said, "You're talking to me as if I were a dog," very angrily. _What? _was all I could think. _This usually makes them sigh, or at least blush a little. She's different, all right. Maybe I should kick it up a notch._

"I'm sorry, that just happens to me sometimes," I said. _Did I look frustrated? That's not good. She'll see right through me!_

"It's okay," she replied. She looked a little uncomfortable. _What! _I thought again, _this isn't happening! Why isn't she sighing, or blushing? This is strange. How will I ever drink this girl's blood if she doesn't cooperate?_

"Um...Hanabusa? Not to be rude or anything, but you've kind of been holding me a long time, and I was just wondering if you'd let me down?" _So she _was_ uncomfortable. Hmm... I just don't believe it! How could a regular Day Class girl be _this _uncomfortable with a Night Class boy? Especially me!_

"Sure, Kimura-san, but I have a question for you first," I said seriously. _This should get her._

"Yes, Hanabusa-san, what is it?"

"Why do you seem to be so upset all the time?" _Humans _love _to talk about themselves. Selfish creatures. I might not even listen._

"Oh, it's really nothing. I don't want to talk about it, anyway."

"No, please! I would _really _like to hear your story."

**OoOoO...a cliffhanger. I promise I'll get the next chapter to you soon!**


	5. A strange dream

**Fear and Roses chapter 5**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

_So he wants to hear my story, eh? Fine, I'll give him my story, alright, if he can stomach it. Why does he want to know anyway? It's not like it's any of his business. Maybe I'll give him a second chance to change his answer._

"Are you sure? It's kind of a horrible story, I don't really want to talk about it, either," I said, gloomily.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me? Whenever I feel sad, I talk about it and feel better," he said with the usual smile on his face.

"I don't think you'd understand, you wouldn't believe me," I said forcefully. This is kind of scary, why does he want to know so much? "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you want to know so much? It really is a painful story, and I really don't want to talk about it," I told him.

"I guess I'm just really interested, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, oh! Speaking of, you wanted me to let you down, correct?" He let me down, and I quickly backed away.

"Umm, thank you, Hanabusa-san. I really do think that you wouldn't understand, I'm sorry. But, maybe when I gather the courage, okay?"

Hanabusa's POV:

I still had her in my arms, if this wasn't going to get her blood, then what will?

"Are you sure? It's kind of a horrible story, I don't really want to talk about it, either," she sounded really depressed. I really didn't want to make her feel like this, but I needed to make her fall for me so I could drink her blood.

I assured her that she should tell me her troubles to make her feel better, but she didn't take my advice. I was getting angry now. _Why won't she tell me!_

"I guess I'm just really interested, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, oh! Speaking of, you wanted me to let you down, correct?" I faked a smile and let her down, and to my predictions, she slowly backed away.

"Umm, thank you, Hanabusa-san. I really do think that you wouldn't understand, I'm sorry. But, maybe when I gather the courage, okay?" She turned and walked away, probably to her dorm. _Why is she so difficult?_ I thought, _Why doesn't she want to tell me? Why is she so doleful? She seems pretty scared about it. I'll sneak into her dreams tonight to find out, _I decided.

Yoi's POV:

"But, maybe when I gather the courage, okay?" I turned and walked away from him, still feeling a bit scared._ Hanabusa's really freaking me out. Why does he want to know so much? I'm sure he'll forget about it by tomorrow, if I try not to sound so depressed_, I thought.

That night, I went to bed feeling tense. The day class had a test the next day, and since I was the smartest in class, everybody wanted me to help them study. I tried to make the material as easy to follow as possible, but they just weren't understanding. I personally found the material simple, but then again, I usually find everything simple.

I finally fell asleep after thinking about my day, and of course, I had that dream again. Ever since I came to this school, I have been having this dream every night. Although, tonight's was different.

The same old story: blood-splattered room, in it a man with dark hair and red eyes.

"Come here, girl, I won't hurt you," his sinister voice said. He was almost hissing.

The same old thing went on, he bit my neck, blah, blah, blah. However, in the background, I could have sworn that I saw Hanabusa. He looked scared. _Why is Hanabusa in my dream? Could it be that my mind was trying to torture me here? _Suddenly I heard a voice yell, "Yoi! Yoi-san!" only Hanabusa called me Yoi-san. _Oh no_, I thought.

Hanabusa quickly left in front of the level-E just before it bit my neck. With one punch he knocked the level-E back and onto the floor. The level-E was dead.

"Hanabusa? Why are you here? What are you doing in my dream!" he looked so life-like, like he could be _real_ in the dream.

"I came to...um...it doesn't matter why I'm here! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, now how did you get here?"

"How do you know that you're just not thinking of me?" he said this with a smile, no, a smirk.

I took Hanabusa's question as an opportunity to make him mad. "Because I never think of you, silly," I said, now smirking.

Hanabusa looked like he could kill me. I knew he wouldn't, but the look said he would. I could tell that he had an idea, because he was suddenly smiling. "Well, since this _is_ a dream, and you obviously _did_ think of me, then tell me Yoi, what was that vampire doing, and why are you so depressed all the time?"

As much as I hate to say it, he was right. This _was_ a dream, and I could tell him anything I wanted. I just had one question, why was I thinking of him? I hardly ever think about Hanabusa. This is weird. "Well," I said sadly, "you see, Hanabusa, a few weeks ago, my parents died. And, as you might have guessed, they were killed by a vampire, since this is a dream, I can tell you that I really didn't want to tell you in "real life". I don't want any more sympathy, I just want that vampire to die. Really, I want _all_ vampires to die. It's just become so much of an animosity, and I really didn't think you would believe me when I said a vampire killed my family. I was afraid that you would think I was crazy."

Then, something unexpected happened, Hanabusa _hugged_ me. _What!_ "Hanabusa, are you alright? Why are you hugging me?" I said rather calmly.

"Oh, I'm fine, but you're not."

"I'm perfectly fine," I pushed him away, "just get away from me!"

Hanabusa wasn't giving up. "So you say you hate vampires, huh?" he actually sounded nervous. I could tell what he wanted me to say. He wanted me to say "no", but I was going to play with his mind. I wanted to see what he would do.

"Yes. But you really can't blame me. Thanks to that stupid level-E, all of my heart, my body, my soul is now pure hatred. If I ever came across another one, I don't know what I would do. Sure, I would be scared of it, but, what with all the adrenaline pumping in my system, I'm sure I would kill him on the spot," I said angrily. Okay, so that time I wasn't lying. I really would try to kill the next vampire I saw. Although, if it killed me first, that wouldn't be so bad either. All I wanted was for this dream to be over.

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys, I had a bit of writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	6. A tutoring job

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

Hanabusa's POV:

I walked into my dorm; late at night; which I shared with my cousin, Akatsuki, feeling frustrated. Kain was lying on his bed, reading a book. I sat on my bed, trying to think of why she was so depressed. And by "she," I mean Yoi, of course.

"What are you doing, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki said. Akatsuki is always so calm-sounding. He never yells at me, even though I drink a lot of blood on campus.

"Just thinking, Akatsuki. Nothing to worry about," I said calmly.

Suddenly I felt my head get hot. At first, it wasn't so bad, but then it got worse. It felt as if I had a slight fever. Then, it felt like it was burning. Then, the worst of all, my head was on fire, or so it felt. You see, Akatsuki can control fire, and I can control ice. Akatsuki knew I was thinking about blood.

I put one hand on my head. "Ow! Akatsuki, stop it! That hurts!" I exclaimed. I knew he wouldn't stop, but it was worth a try. The pain was intensifying. "That hurts. That hurts! THAT HURTS!" I grabbed him by the shirt, "Akatsuki, I'll kill you!"

"Then stop thinking about Yoi, Hanabusa. I'm doing this for your own good," he said, calm as usual. The pain in my head got worse.

"Two can play at this game!" I used my powers to cool his head.

Akatsuki's POV:

So, Hanabusa was going to play _this _game. I felt my head become painfully cold. I quickly heated it up. "How's this for two can play it this game?" I chuckled as he held his head in pain. "Now, stop thinking about Yoi, Hanabusa," I said calmly.

"How do you even know about her?"

"I've talked to her before. I talk to all of the new students, especially when they don't fawn over us."

"What? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Aww, is little Hanabusa jealous?" I do love annoying Hanabusa, especially when a girl is involved. I took away the heat from his head, and he looked like he was going to kill me.

You could say that my cousin, Hanabusa, is bipolar. One moment he's calm and serious, and the next he wants to rip your throat out. This was one of those moments.

Hanabusa has two "personalities:" First, there's serious Hanabusa, the one that doesn't yell. The other is childish Hanabusa, which is what he's acting like right at the moment.

Hanabusa's face was tinted cherry red when he said, "No, I'm not, Akatsuki!"

"Hmm, I must be mistaken. The great Hanabusa _never _gets jealous. All he does is suck up to Kaname-sama," I said with a smile across my face.

I was actually surprised when Hanabusa screamed out, "Akatsuki!" at the top of his lungs, you could probably hear it from a mile away.

Yoi's POV:

It was about 11:00 when I finally finished my homework. Yuuki was gone, as usual, and Sayori was still awake. "Why do the teachers here give us so much homework?" I asked her.

"They don't normally, but we have exams coming up, and they just want to prepare us," she said calmly. Sayori was always so calm, but I didn't know why. Even in the worst of times, she would stay calm. _Maybe it's because she doesn't like any of the Night Class guys_, I decided. I didn't like any of them, either, but Akatsuki did seem to talk to me quite a lot. I thought he was nice. I couldn't believe that he and Hanabusa were cousins, they seem like complete opposites.

Then, I started to think about Hanabusa. _Why does Hanabusa keep showing up everywhere? He always seems to be around me somewhere. Why is that? And, why does he want to know so much about my past? Or, at least the dream Hanabusa did. He looked so real. It 's almost like he "snuck" into my dreams. _I decided to dismiss the thought at once.

"When are the exams, Sayori? I haven't been paying much attention in class lately," I asked her.

"They're a week from tomorrow," she said worriedly, "You haven't studied?"

"Does doing all this homework count? I think it does. Plus, I've been helping out all those other students who come to me for help."

"Oh, okay then. I was worried there for a second. Maybe you should help Yuuki, she never gets any sleep, and she always ends up failing her tests," she looked worried again.

"Okay, when Yuuki gets back here, I'll help her."

"Are you sure? She doesn't get back until at least one."

"It'll be fine. I'll just draw, or something, until she gets here."

"Alright, if that's what you want to do," Sayori climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

As I waited for Yuuki to show up, I drew a picture of a rabbit, to distract myself from Hanabusa.

Finally, at one, Yuuki showed up. She looked exhausted, like she was going to pass out.

"Yuuki," I said, "before you fall asleep, I would like to help you study," she walked over to the desk where I was drawing, and sat in the available chair.

"Okay, but I'm really tired––" she was cut off by a deafening scream.

It said, "Akatsuki!" It sounded like Hanabusa.

Yuuki woke up from her half-slumber and shot up from her chair. "What was that!"

"It was probably Hanabusa yelling at Akatsuki. That's what it sounded like to me."

"Oh, okay, now let's get to studying!" She sat back down in her chair and listened intently as I explained how to solve quadratic equations without a calculator. She was actually getting it, I was really happy for her. _Maybe she'll actually pass her test this time_, I thought.

When we were finished studying, I went to sleep very quickly, knowing that I might have saved Yuuki's grade.

I was awoken by Sayori, yet again, who seemed to be atcually excited about something.

I told her this by saying, "someone's excited today. What's up?" with a smile on my face.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I admit, I've been slacking off on you guys. This chapter was actually completed a few days ago, and I just didn't upload it! I'm so sorry! But, I promise, no more slacking off! No more procrastinating! I'll get the next chapter to you guys within the next three days! I promise! Also, I have a question for you. Well, really two. What do you think of the story so far, and where do you think I'm going with this? You know I'm obviously going to do something with Yoi, but I want to see what you think I'm doing! Please, leave your comments/questions/praises in your reviews! I just love, love, love getting reviews from you guys! Thank you and, one more question. What other animes should I watch and write stories for? Thank you!**


	7. A hunch

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

"Someone's excited today. What's up?" I asked Sayori after she woke me up from an okay sleep.

"Oh, nothing I guess, I'm just really happy."

"Oh, okay then." I got up out of bed and got dressed. As I was walking toward the classroom, i couldn't help but think of Hanabusa. _Why am I thinking of him! Why is this happening to me? I do not like Hanabusa, and that is that. No further commentary._

After a usually boring class, Yuuki came to me and asked me if I could help her with the day class girls yet again. Of course I had to say yes, curse my good nature! So, I walked with Yuuki to the gates of the Night Class dorms. When we arrived, I looked in distaste at the many girls screaming. _This is going to be a long day_, I thought to myself.

"Yoi, thank you for coming, I don't know why no one else will," said Yuuki with the usual smile on her face.

"No problem," I said looking tired. Again, the fan girls were starting to calm down, and I decided to hang out in a tree again. _I just hope Hanabusa doesn't find me_, I thought.

Climbing up a tree, I decided to wait up there for a while, thinking to myself. _This is very strange. Why do I keep thinking about Hanabusa! I told myself I wouldn't, so why am I? Hmm...I'll just have to deal with it. _After the long pause, I thought, _What's with the Night Class? First of all, I've heard that they are only in the Night Class because they make good grades, but that can't be true, because if it were, then I would be in there too. Secondly, all of them are beautiful, like extremely beautiful. There must be something going on. I have to find out._

So, I set off on a fake journey, but just before I left, I was restrained by none other than Hanabusa. _This might actually make great research, I'll just have to ask a lot of questions._ "Hanabusa, it seems every time I come in here, you catch up to me. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know exactly. But, I do have a question for you."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah, um, see, we're doing this 'project' and, I just need to know, um..."

"Yes, Hanabusa?" I tried to look as confused as possible.

Hanabusa chuckled nervously and asked, "What's your blood type?"

My heart immediately fell into my stomach.

**Sorry for the UBER short chapter, but I hope it leaves you thinking. More chapters on the way!**


	8. A mistaken truth

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

My heart immediately fell to my stomach. Hanabusa just stood there, smiling nervously.

"What's my b-blood type?" I asked, shaking.

"Yeah, I need to know for an––um––project..." his voice trailed off.

"That's such an odd question, what's this project about?" _Why is he asking me this? This is _very _suspicious_.

"It's––um––about what people's blood types are. We're going to see what the most common and uncommon blood types are at this school. So, what's yours?" He was being persistent, this is _not _a good sign.

_He's stuttering, this can only mean bad things. He's obviously making this up, but why? What's the real reason why he wants to know my blood type? Is he a––no! That can't be! The vampire that attacked me was not _this _beautiful. Maybe it really _is _just a school project, and he thought it would be awkward to ask me, so he's stuttering. Yes, that's it._

When I was finally done arguing with myself, I answered, "Type AB," looking curious.

"Oh, that's pretty rare," he looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I––I guess so," _Yeah, this _could _be for a school project, but I'm just not sure. I doubt Headmaster Cross would allow vampires to go to school with humans, knowingly, that is. Of course they're not vampires, if they were, then they would have tried to drink my blood already! The Cross Academy Night Class is _not _filled with vampires, and that is that_, I decided.

After a long, awkward moment of silence, Hanabusa finally said, "Well, I'll just write that down when I get back to the dorms. Thank you!" he cheered up in the last sentence. He turned around quickly and walked away.

I forgot about this whole ordeal when I got back to the Sun Dorms. All of the fan girls were back in their rooms, and I could relax. _Finally, the weekend_. But when I got to my room, waiting for me were Yuuki and Sayori. I faked a smile and said, "Hi!"

"Hi!" they chorused.

"So what's up?"

"We were just going to find you. Do you want to go shopping?" Yuuki said happily.

"Sure, I'll go shopping with you guys."

Yuuki and Sayori clapped excitedly, "Great! Let's go!" they chorused.

The whole shopping trip lasted about three hours. I'm not a big shopping person, so my feet were killing me by the time we were done.

We got back to the school at about nine. Yuuki told Sayori and I that she had to work, so she dropped of her purchases at our dorm and ran off to who-knows-where.

Zero's POV:

I could tell that Yoi liked Hanabusa, maybe not romantically, but as a friend. This made me very angry, enraged to be exact. How can she not tell that he's a vampire? Then I felt the irony in that statement. I'm becoming a vampire, how can't she tell that _I'm _one? When I first got here, and saw that Kuran guy, I could already tell that he was one of those beasts. The Headmaster didn't even have to tell me, he did anyway, though. _Why can't she tell? Knowing her, she would have tried to make sure that he was human, so how did he pass? How did I pass? She must not be very good at that._

Then my focus shifted to Hanabusa. _Hanabusa has probably tried to drink her blood by now, just like all of the other girls in the Day Class. I haven't seen any bite marks, though. How was she avoiding this? Headmaster's right, she _is _a_ _genius. I need to tell her about Hanabusa, so she doesn't get involved with any of their kind. That's just it. I will tell her soon. I will tell her tonight_.

I got up out of bed and ran to the girls' dorms. _I need to tell Yoi_, was all I could think.

When I finally reached Yoi's dorm, I was out of breath. I knocked on the door and waited for Yoi to open it, the look on my face spelled anger and hatred for their stupid race. _Vampires, useless beasts in human form._

At last, she opened the door. "What's up, Zero?" she asked with a smile on her face.

_I need to tell her now_, I thought. "Yoi, I have to tell you something," so much pain in my voice, I found myself reminiscing about the night my parents were killed.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah, Zero? What is it?"

"Close the door, please. Sayori shouldn't hear this."

"Sayori's asleep, she won't hear anything."

"I don't want to take any chances."

Yoi closed the door behind her and walked up to me, "What, Zero?"

Her eyes looked so innocent, I couldn't hurt her like this. But it had to be done. "Yoi, it's about the Night Class––"

"What about the Night Class?"

"Well, they're––they're––" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"They're what exactly?"

There was no going back now. "Yoi, they're vampires. All of them. Even _Hanabusa,_" I finally muttered out.

I had no idea how she was going to react. "They're v-vampires?" She sounded so scared, I could hear the fear in her voice. "What?" her voice was shaking, yet she remained completely still.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I couldn't just let you walk around with th––"

"They_ can't _be vampires, though. The vampire that attacked my family wasn't as beautiful as they are. And, if they were vampires, they would have tried to drink my blood already."

I was in shock. I couldn't believe that she didn't see what they were.

"I'm sorry, Zero, but that just can't be true, and it's not funny trying to scare me like that," she turned around and went back in her dorm, closing the door angrily.

"But, I'm not lying," I said softly.

**Whew! Another chapter done!** **Thanks for reading! Next chapter on the way!**


	9. A confession

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update…my computer had a virus, and we had to get it fixed…it's a long story…OH! And be sure to check out **_**Unlucky Days at Ouran Academy**_**, my other fanfic! And please read and review! It's greatly appreciated!**

_I can't believe he just said that to me! Who does he think he is? How dare he try to scare me like that! He even knows that my parents were killed by a vampire! That jerk... _I sat on my bed thinking thoughts like this until at least eleven at night.

It was awkward in class the next day. Zero had been sitting next to me for the past few weeks, but today, I guess he felt that I needed to be alone and sat where he used to sit. Sayori was still sitting next to me, as usual. I couldn't tell her what happened, mostly because of the whole vampire thing, but also because I didn't really want to make a big deal about it.

After class ended, I started to walk out the door, when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder to stop me. At first I thought, _oh_, _it's just Yuuki again. She wants me to help her with the Night Class_. But when I turned around, I saw not the face of Yuuki, but instead I saw spiky silver hair. _Zero…what does he want? _

"Yoi?" with that one word I could detect feelings of sorrow and regret. His face held even more emotions.

"What?" I answered, sounding irritated.

He looked around, and when he was sure we were alone, he said, "I'm sorry about the whole vampire thing. I knew it was going to upset you, and…I don't know."

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Good. That's nice to hear," he said with a smile on his face. "But…I wasn't lying about the vampires."

I stood there in front of him and looked at him suspiciously, and a bit frightened. "You…you weren't lying?"

"I'm afraid not…"

I took a couple of steps back, "But, it's impossible…the vampire that attacked my family was mean, and vicious, and he…"

"I know you're scared, Yoi, but you have to face the facts…"

"But those aren't facts! They can't be true! If they were vampires, they would have tried to drink my blood already…"

Zero's POV:

She's being reluctant again…great. I could understand why, though. It seems to be very hard to grasp the fact that the people that you've seen every day are blood-thirsty beasts.

So I came up with a plan.

It's so simple. Why didn't I think of this earlier? All I had to do was make sure some girls were sneaking out after curfew, and make sure Hanabusa was prowling about!

"Yoi?"

"Yes, Zero?"

"Can you meet me by the fountain after curfew? Around ten? I really need to talk to you in private."

She looked like she was confused, "O–okay, Zero…see you then."

I could see that she was still a little scared, but I just faked a smile and said, "Great. See you then," and walked away. She was going to be in for a surprise, one that I hope she could just deal with. She needs to understand the truth about the Night Class, and maybe even about me.

Hanabusa's POV:

Another day, another group of screaming fan girls. Same old story. The same story that never changes, that is, until Yoi was enrolled. There's just something about her…I don't know what…but it's there. Sure some of it is that her blood smells completely delectable, but…Akatsuki might be right. I may actually like–no–love her.

**UGH! This chapter is so short! I'm sorry! Writer's block sucks! Anyway, be sure to read and review. New chapter coming soon!**


	10. A frightening discovery

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

I set the alarm clock for ten again. Zero seemed really nervous when he asked me to meet him by the fountain…I wonder what he wants to show me.

I tried to get as much sleep as possible before ten, but I couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts running through my head. _What does Zero want to show me? Why does he need to show me anyway? _Then I froze. _Does Zero want to show me something about the whole vampire thing? I bet he does…he has proof that the Night Class is full of vampires, doesn't he? _

Before I knew it, the alarm went off. I quickly hit the button to turn it off and then made sure Sayori wasn't awake. "Sayori," I whispered, "are you awake?"

No answer. I wave of relief fell over me as I got up and went out the door. I had slept in my uniform, like last time, so I wouldn't have to waste any time getting dressed, which would just make my chances of getting caught bigger. Plus, I figured that with it being dark outside, the black uniform would just make it harder to notice me.

As I walked out the gates of the sun dorms, I cautiously and quietly made way to the fountain. I was a little late, but I was sure that Zero wouldn't mind. He never gets mad, at me, anyway.

When I finally arrived at the fountain, sure enough, there stood Zero. His arms were crossed and his face looked nervous. "Zero?" I asked quietly.

He looked up, and his face immediately brightened up, "Yoi, there you are. Come, I've got something to show you," I walked over to him and when I finally caught up to where he was, he started walking.

"So, where are we going? What did you want to show me, Zero?"

Suddenly, his face slid back into nervousness, "You'll see. It's a surprise," I knew something wasn't right about him. He wasn't looking at me. Whenever he talks, he always looks the person in the eye, even if he didn't have anything nice to say. _Zero's behaving very strangely lately. It shouldn't have anything to do with the vampire thing, right?_

Zero stopped. "Yoi, wait here behind this tree for a moment. I'm going to go check on something."

I did as he said and waited for him to return.

Zero's POV:

I told Yoi to wait behind a tree. _She better not cut herself_, I thought as I ran off to find Hanabusa. _That creature better be out here…_

When I finally found him, I was in luck. There were two Day Class girls standing there, staring at him, fawning over his beauty. Akatsuki was there with him, but he was leaning against a tree, pretending not to care.

After I found them, I immediately ran off to go find Yoi. When I did, I practically dragged her to where Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and the girls were.

Yoi's POV:

After Zero came back, I was going to ask him what he was checking on, but he took my wrist and started pulling me to an area with many trees.

"Wait here," he commanded. I did as he said again. "Now, watch Hanabusa, this could be interesting…" his voice trailed off. _He must be proving his point. The Night Class _is _full of vampires… How could I not see it before? But, it just can't be! It's not true! I'm just starting to trust Hanabusa, even after his weird blood type question, and Akatsuki, he couldn't be… no… HE ISN'T A VAMPIRE!_ But, clearly I was wrong.

"So, beautiful," Hanabusa said as he put a hand under the girl's chin, "why did you come out here so late?"

"I–uh–I…" she obviously couldn't finish her sentence; she was too overwhelmed by the sight of Hanabusa.

While his hand was still under her chin, he noticed something on her wrist. "My, you seem to be bleeding. That's no good. Here, let me clean that up for you," he then took his hand off of her chin and instead placed it on her hand, pulling it up to his lips. As he gently began licking up the blood from her wrist, he looked into her eyes. Then his fangs started elongating. I could feel Zero start to tense up as Hanabusa's fangs slowly grazed the girl's skin. Finally, Zero couldn't take it anymore.

A single shot was fired into a tree. The sound was deafening. Zero stepped out to where Hanabusa could see him. "Stop, Hanabusa, you filthy swine," was all Zero said.

Hanabusa came up from crouching and covering his ears. "That was really scary! Why did you do that?" Zero just sneered and let Hanabusa continue, "Why should I have to stop anyway? I'm just trying to eat…" he finished, crossing his arms close to his chest.

Zero gestured for me to come out from behind the tree. To tell the truth I didn't really want to. After all, I just found out that the person who I had been talking to, been carried by, and who invaded my dreams was a _vampire_. I timidly walked out from behind the tree and stood a safe distance away from Hanabusa, behind Zero. When I looked up, I saw how worried Hanabusa's face was, and how red his eyes were. My own eyes widened. Those eyes were filled with blood-lust, just like the vampire who attacked my family.

Hanabusa's POV:

Just as I was going to pierce through the girl's skin; tasting her sweet blood; a heard a gun fire. I really wasn't expecting him to be here, so it scared me. I found myself crouching and covering my ears, and when I slowly rose up, I looked up to find a certain very angry prefect. "Stop, Hanabusa, you filthy swine."

"That was really scary! Why did you do that?" he only sneered before I said, "Why should I have to stop anyway? I was just trying to eat…" I crossed my arms.

Zero just nodded his head, and after a few seconds, Yoi came out from behind a tree. _Yoi? _My eyes started to widen. _She saw me…she saw me drink that girl's blood. _Then I thought about what she told me in her dream_. _

_"Well, since this_is_a dream, and you obviously_did_think of me, then tell me Yoi, what was that vampire doing, and why are you so depressed all the time?"_

_"Well, you see, Hanabusa, a few weeks ago, my parents died. And, as you might have guessed, they were killed by a vampire, since this is a dream, I can tell you that I really didn't want to tell you in 'real life'. I don't want any more sympathy; I just want that vampire to die. Really, I want__all__vampires to die. It's just become so much of an animosity, and I really didn't think you would believe me when I said a vampire killed my family. I was afraid that you would think I was crazy."_

She wants all vampires to die. She wants me dead. All I am to her is a demon.

Yoi's eyes widened, I started to wonder why, but then I saw what she was looking at. My eyes. Crimson with blood-lust.

**Hey! How'd you like this chapter? Honestly, I thought Yoi figures out the secret too soon, but that's just me. So…new chapter coming soon, and don't forget to read and review!**


	11. A suspenseful meeting

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

**WHOO! Another chapter of Fear and Roses! But, before you read it, I want you to promise to tell me your reaction, okay? Now, ONWARD! TO THS STORY!**

_Those eyes. Those once amazing, electric blue eyes, red. Red as blood. I can't believe I couldn't tell. I'm so stupid! His teeth were abnormally sharp! Why couldn't I see it? What's wrong with me? _I just stood there thinking these things. I didn't know what else I could do. This was just so strange. A _vampire_? I could see why I didn't know, though. First of all, he hadn't tried to drink my blood. Second, I always thought vampires were supposed to have dark hair, dark eyes. They shouldn't be able to go in the sunlight every day! This doesn't make any sense!

"Y-Yoi?" Hanabusa's voice was shaky, as if _he _was the one who was supposed to be scared.

When he said this, I just hid behind Zero. I was so scared; I didn't know what he was going to do. Then, I thought something: _Wait–why does Hanabusa only care if_ I_ see him drink blood? He sure didn't act like this when those girls saw… _Then I looked up at him.

Hanabusa's POV:

"Y-Yoi?" she looked so scared, but I don't blame her. _I'm a demon, a monster, a blood-thirsty creature of the night. I'm the creature of nightmares. The thing everyone is afraid of. The thing _Yoi _is afraid of most of all. She wants me dead; she said she was going to kill the next vampire she saw. _She started looking up to me. That look in her eyes, it spelled pure terror.

She was probably too scared to even speak to me. I really didn't want to, but I stepped toward her a little. She immediately hid behind Zero again. _I can't believe it. She's afraid of me. This is why it was a secret…_

Yoi's POV:

_Was he actually worried? It sure seemed like it. _Hanabusa stepped toward me a little, probably to try and make me feel better. In fact, it did just the opposite. I saw him step forward and immediately hid behind Zero. _Zero has a gun…he'll protect me. Right? _I figured that if Hanabusa could drink that girl's blood so easily, he would have no trouble at all drinking mine. This sent a shiver down my spine, and I sort of shrunk down behind Zero. If Hanabusa tried anything, Zero would shoot him, and I would be safe.

I just couldn't believe it. A vampire. I'd let myself talk to that monster. _Monster, yes, a monster. That's what he is. _

The rest of the night went on just like that. Hanabusa wouldn't talk to me, not that I wanted him to, and I was hiding behind Zero; his gun pointed at Hanabusa and Akatsuki.

The two girls that Hanabusa had been with were just standing there, freaking out over how Hanabusa and Akatsuki were so beautiful.

"Zero?" I said, looking up at him. I was still very scared at this point.

"Yes, Yoi?" he answered.

"Can you just take me back to my dorm? I just want to go back…"

"Of course, but we should see the Headmaster first. He might want to talk to you about this."

_Why do I need to see the Headmaster? He knew I was going to find out at some point, so I don't see why it really matters. What if he erases my memory? I suppose that wouldn't be so bad. Then I would forget this. But then I would still be talking to Hanabusa…putting myself in danger…_

"Okay," I answered.

Zero yelled for Yuuki and Kaname to come and talk to Hanabusa, while he lead the two girls and I back to the Sun Dorms. I still hadn't met Kaname, but to tell the truth, I didn't really want to. He was, after all, the head of the Night Class, which makes him a pretty important vampire. I just didn't want to associate with the Night Class right now. Not after this. Too soon.

As Zero lead us to the Headmaster's office, I was really scared. The other two girls, however, were too busy fawning over the Night Class. _Idiots_, I thought, _how can they not see what just happened? Why aren't they scared out of their minds right now? _When we finally reached the doors of the Headmaster's office, I could feel my heart start to beat faster. _What is he going to say? I just found out the secret of the Night Class! No wonder everyone told me to stay away…_

Before I knew it, the doors opened. And, sitting in his chair, was the man who "adopted" me, the Headmaster of the prestigious Cross Academy. I couldn't help but remember the day I met him.

_"Yoi, I am so glad to finally see you! How are you doing?" He responded, cheerfully._

_"Not so well, as you can see I'm––wait a minute, how do you know my name? Why did you visit me here? How do you know I exist?" I replied, bombarding him with a least thirteen other questions. I finally stopped once he put his hand up._

_"Yoi, I know what happened to your family. I know that they were killed by vampires. I'm terribly sorry, I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy. I would like you to go to Cross Academy, Yoi," he said, extending his hand, expecting me to shake it._

_I took his hand and shook it, but I was still very confused. "Why do you want me to go to Cross Academy? Isn't that a school for intelligent, wealthy kids?"_

_"Well, I guess, but I really want you to go! You are at the top of your class, and you need a proper home, not a shanty shelter, no offense."_

_I wasn't offended. This place was shanty. The antiquated wallpaper peeled off, revealing the moldy brick underneath. The carpet smelled of mildew, and the furniture was nothing more than a few folding chairs and cheap tables. I couldn't stand it here, I didn't know how anyone could. With so few options; stay at the run-down shelter, or go live in an expensive, mansion-like school; I had to pick the Academy. "Sure. I'll go with you to the Academy," I said, still sounding depressed because my parents died._

_"Wonderful! I'll check you out, and you can come live with Yuuki, Zero, and I at the Academy!"_

The memory ended as I walked into the room, dreading what was going to happen next.

**Hey! So I have a question: What do you think is going to happen to Yoi? I would really like to see your responses. Until then, bye! OH! And remember to leave your reaction in the reviews!**


	12. An unbelievable suggestion

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

"Yoi, I'm terribly sorry for what you just saw. This really wasn't supposed to happen and I feel terrible about it. You should know that since this happened I have two options: on one hand, I could have your memory erased. On the other, I could just let you keep this memory and be scared of the night class. Well, I'll have a decision tomorrow, but for now, just please stay in your dorm and be safe," instructed the Headmaster.

All that was racing through my mind was: _I can't believe this! Why won't he let me decide what to do? It only makes the most sense! _I was refraining from calling him idiotic in my thoughts because, well, it was like he was magic or something. What if he could read minds?

When the Headmaster said I could leave, I immediately stood up and walked out of the room, pulling Zero with me. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure why I pulled Zero with me. It was almost like an instinct of some kind. I needed to be safe, and Zero just made me feel safe for some reason (probably due to the fact that he has a gun with him at all times), and I couldn't feel safe without him. When I got to the room I shared with Yuuki and Sayori, I unfortunately had to let Zero go. But just before I did, I turned to him.

"Zero," I looked down, "thank you."

If Zero wasn't confused earlier, he was now, "why are you thanking me?"

"Because, when that whole incident was playing out, you let me hide behind you while you pointed a gun to Hanabusa's head. Thank you for that."

"There's no need to be thanked for that. I would've done that for anyone…"

Then I looked up at him, "Well then, you're a good person, Zero. Many people here think you're scary, or mean, or whatever, but I think you're just the opposite. You only look scary and mean because of your life experiences; I'm sure I look the same way sometimes. Zero, you're one of the nicest people I know, and although it doesn't look it sometimes, you actually care a lot. You care about everyone, well, maybe except the Night Class, but you care about so many people! You care about Yuuki, and Sayori, most of the Day Class. But what means the most to me, is that you would actually risk your life for someone as pathetic as me," I looked down again, "and it makes me sad that all I can say back to you is 'thank you,' so, thank you, Zero. Thank you so much."

It was then that I found myself hugging him. I really didn't know what was going on at this moment, but I just needed to feel loved right now, after all, I had just found out the Night Class of Cross Academy was full of vampires.

Zero's POV:

She looked down at the floor, "and it makes me sad that all I can say back to you is 'thank you,' so, thank you Zero. Thank you so much." She hugged me after that long and incredibly emotional speech.

I was speechless. _She thinks I'm a good person, one who only looks scary and mean, wow, she really thinks that? Of course I would risk my life to save her, she deserves it. After all, she is Yoi, the nice, caring, innocent person whose parents were tragically taken from; why wouldn't I save her? Why?_ _But, then again, those two girls that were also there, I didn't even feel compelled to save them. My main priority was protecting Yoi…why is that?_ I contemplated this thought until Yoi pulled back and looked at me, in the eyes this time. She'd never done that before. Yoi never used to look anyone in the eyes, but now, why me?

"Thank you," and with that she quickly went into her dorm and shut the door.

_I need to know that Headmaster's decision. He has to tell me!_ I kept thinking those things all the way to the Headmaster's office. When I got there though, I looked in to see that rotten vampire Kaname in there with him. Luckily, neither of them saw me (or, so I hoped), so I hid behind the door and listened.

First, the blood-sucker spoke, "It is indeed a difficult decision to make, how do you favor?"

"Well, erasing her memory would just put her in danger of the event happening again. Letting her remember would just make her paranoid all the time. I really don't know which I like better," replied the Headmaster.

"Hm," thought the beast, "if it could work, I might have a suggestion."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, Hanabusa has been feeling very guilty about what he's done; we can't get him out of his dorm. So, we figure, he must feel…differently…about Yoi. When he's around her, he always seems livelier. I spoke with Akatsuki about it and he told me, 'at first, it started out with him wanting to drink from her, but she wouldn't cooperate with him. She isn't like the other girls.' He told me that they often talked when switching classes. And she admitted once that 'the Night Class boys are, I guess, maybe a little attractive, but not so much that I would scream for them.'"

"Go on."

"Yoi is obviously not like most of the females in the Day Class, and Hanabusa knows it. Often, when I try to get him out of bed, he ignores me and mutters, 'Never again, never again,' over and over. We feel that Hanabusa may be–and this is just a suspicion–in love with Yoi."

The Headmaster just sat there and thought, "Well I suppose that makes sense. You're right, he does act differently around her, but what was your suggestion?"

"Well…"

**CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I know this chapter is late, and I'm very sorry. But, now that it's summer, I can write much more frequently! YAY! Be excited, I am!**


	13. A speechless Yoi

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

Zero's POV:

And so it was decided. I was furious. I felt the urge to barge into the office and speak my mind, but I decided against it. The Headmaster would be angry if he found out I had been listening in on a private conversation. But I didn't care! Yoi doesn't need any more fear! No more fear…

It was then that I found myself running through the halls of the Sun Dorm building. I needed to find Yoi. I needed to tell her.

When what seemed like forever had passed, I had finally reached Yoi, Yuuki, and Sayori's dorm. But just as I was about to knock on the door, I thought of something. _Yoi probably shouldn't know this right now. She's been through so much in these past two hours. _My hand froze. _Yoi doesn't need any more bad news from me._ I sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I walked sulkily back to my dorm. When I finally got there, I quickly slammed the door, probably waking up some students. But, I didn't care. So what if some students woke up?

"Poor Yoi; it's all because of me," I punched the wall, probably waking up a few more students, "This doesn't make sense! And it was my fault that she saw Hanabusa and Akatsuki; why aren't I being punished?" I was completely infuriated, mostly at myself, but also at everyone else that had to do with this situation.

I was mad at Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Kaname, and especially the Headmaster. But, how could I be mad at Yoi? She didn't do anything wrong; it was all me. It's all my fault!

After a long and incredibly stressful night, the time had come for Yoi to know the Headmaster's decision. Since I already knew, I stood by her side and tried my best to make her feel comfortable.

Yoi's POV:

I couldn't sleep all night. Sayori was trying hard to try and make me feel better, but couldn't really help because I couldn't explain the situation to her.

I started thinking of all of the possibilities: on one hand, the Headmaster could erase my memory, and all would be well. I would be able to finally live in peace with myself (depending on how much of my memories the Headmaster chose to erase). _Erasing my memory actually wouldn't be that bad. He could make me forget my parents' death and pretend to be my father. He could lie and say that my mother ran away when I was little; sure that would make me a little sad, but it would be worth it. _And on the other hand, he could choose to make me remember. I thought about how this would play out in my head:

_Every day I would walk in fear. "What if one of those vampires is in the Sun Dorms?" I would ask myself, "What if one of them bites me?"_

_I would be paranoid everywhere I went. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere outside without having someone there with me. I would need Zero. Zero needs to be there with me. He has a gun; if Hanabusa tries anything, Zero can shoot him on the spot._

I couldn't stand the thought of being scared anymore. I just wanted to go back to my normal life. I want to live with my parents again, I want to live a fear-free life, and I want to go to my old high school again! I don't like this new school! I hate it! I want to go home! I want to wake up from this nightmare!

Suddenly, there was someone knocking on the door. I sighed and put on a happy face for the person, but when I opened it, my face immediately turned sad again. I found myself hugging Zero again.

"It's alright, Yoi," Zero tried to assure me. I didn't know what to feel right now. Everything was just so overwhelming. "Yoi, we need to go to the Headmaster's office right now, okay?" Zero said rather calmly as he led me to the office.

The walk felt like an eternity. It seemed that every time I looked in front of me, the hallway got longer. Every time we turned a corner, the hallway seemed to hold new segments that weren't there before. I held onto Zero all the way through the excessively long hallway.

"Ah, there you are, Yoi. Please, come in," said the Headmaster quite cheerfully. _How can he be so cheerful? Either way, I lose something, whether it's my memories or my happiness…_

I sat in the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, "Have you found a decision?"

"Yes I have," he said, dropping his cheerful attitude. I was very worried at this point. _Has he decided to make me remember? How horrible…_

I hesitated, and then asked, "And what is this decision?"

The Headmaster gulped and finally said, "Well, yesterday Kaname came in and proposed something. He told me that he thinks it would be a good idea if," he gulped again, "if you were transferred to the Night class…"

My eyes widened. I couldn't speak. _I have to live with them…? But what if they bite me? _My mind flooded with what if's.

After a few moments of silence, I finally gathered up the courage to ask, "But, why?"

"Kaname and I both think it would be good for you to learn that not all vampires are evil. In fact, the vampires at this school aren't bad at all, although it might seem like it sometimes. I see this as a learning experience for both you and the Night Class. You will be transferring tonight, so you're going to need to pack your things. You won't be going to class, though. Kaname has agreed to let you take your time to adjust to the change."

I couldn't believe what just happened. I just sat there with wide eyes. The only thing I could bring myself to say was, "Okay…"


	14. A frightening and unbelievable day

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

**Darkest Dreams000, if you're reading this chapter, please read the author's note at the end.**

Hanabusa's POV:

I couldn't even think about getting any sleep. Why did I do that? Why can't I control myself? I just feel sorry for Yoi. Poor girl, I scared her! Why did I have to do that?

Then I got to thinking: _Zero was there with her when she saw Akatsuki and I, and Akatsuki tells me that she's not the type who would sneak out after curfew. I can understand why Zero was out there, him being a prefect and all, but why was Yoi there? Yoi wouldn't sneak out. Yoi wouldn't break the rules. She knew better than to be associated with the Night Class, or so she said. Why was she there?_

I thought about that single question for at least another hour before someone came knocking on my door, yet again.

"If you're trying to get me out of bed, it's not working!" I yelled at the unnamed person.

"Aw…don't be like that, Hanabusa. At least let your roommate, not to mention cousin, in…"

"No, Akatsuki! I want to be alone," I curled up in bed.

"Whatever you say," his voice became a little quieter, "Yoi, Hanabusa's not coming out, so I guess I'll show you to your room. You don't mind, do you?"

_Yoi's there too? Why is she in the Moon Dorms?_ I got up quickly and opened the door, "Yoi?"

Then, to my surprise, Yoi was not outside the door, just Akatsuki. He turned around and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Hi, Hanabusa!" Akatsuki then proceeded to casually walk between the door frame and I.

Now I was furious, "HOW DARE YOU JOKE LIKE THAT, AKATSUKI!" I was about to slam the door, but I felt a force fighting my efforts. I looked at who it might be.

"Hanabusa, please calm down," I immediately calmed down a little and backed away slowly.

"Y–yes, Kaname-sama…"

"Listen, Hanabusa, since Yoi saw you and Akatsuki after curfew yesterday, Headmaster Cross had to make the difficult decision between erasing her memory or letting her remember. He was torn between the two until I made a suggestion. I proposed that Yoi could stay here, in the Moon Dormitories, and he loved the idea. He said it would be a 'learning experience' for both Yoi and us. She's not going to go to class just yet, though. I have agreed to let her get used to the idea first."

"What?" was all I could manage to ask. _Why didn't he choose to erase her memory? Now she's scared as ever! _I collapsed back onto my bed.

"You're too dramatic. Come, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Yoi would like to see all of the Night Class students," he turned and walked away, probably to Yoi's dorm.

I scrambled out of bed and ran in the direction Kaname went. In my moment of alertness I pulled Akatsuki with me. When I finally reached where Kaname had gone off to, I caught a glimpse of him going into a room; Yoi's room.

Yoi's POV:

I was still a bit teary-eyed from the surprise. I heard someone knock on my door, "Come in," I sniffled.

Kaname then came in and I immediately tensed up (involuntarily, of course. But, why wouldn't I tense up? He _is _the head vampire, after all; the only one in the whole school who can turn me).

"I know you must be very apprehensive about this new arrangement, but I assure you that I will try my best to prevent anyone going out of control," he sat on the edge of my bed, and when he did, I curled up even more.

**I know this chapter is short…and I didn't really want to write it, but it had to be done! The next chapter will be longer, and more interesting! I promise!**

**On a different note, Darkest Dreams000, I tried to PM you, but it wouldn't work. So, I will post my answer here instead: As you can see, the story isn't quite over yet, but when it is of course you can continue on with it!^^ If you have any other questions, just PM me!**


	15. A meeting to be not so excited for

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

I'll be honest with you, I was terrified. I wish I could say that I was so scared I felt emotionless, but I just can't. By this point, Kaname was sitting on the edge of my bed, and I was curled up, barely listening to him. I could hear him talking, and I could understand the words he was saying, but I just couldn't bring myself to hear him. I just knew that he was talking about being not worried. I could only think to myself, _I have to be scared. I have to be worried. So many vampires… They're everywhere in this place. And Hanabusa…Hanabusa looked so scared. He looked…I hate to say it, worried about me. _By then I was tearing up.

Kaname seemed a bit worried, "Yoi? Are you alright?"

It was just so overwhelming. My parents had been killed less than four weeks ago, and in those four weeks I had developed a strong hatred for all vampires. Now I was living in the Moon Dorms. There are seven vampires in the Night Class, and all of them could easily kill me just by biting my neck, drinking every last drop of my blood.

I snapped out of my trance when I felt something moving in front of my face. I saw a hand waving back and forth in front of my face. My mind immediately shot to: _it's one of those vampires. _And I was right. Kaname (although I should technically call him "Kaname-sama" now, since I'm in the Night Class) was waving his hand in front of my eyes, attempting to bring me out of the trance. It worked, and when I realized that it was Kaname who was this close to me I freaked out.

Quickly moving my head away from him, I closed my eyes tightly, hoping I would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. I felt that I should say sorry for going into a trance, even though it really didn't matter. I was intimidated by Kaname, I shouldn't make him mad, should I?

But to my surprise, the Head vampire just let out a small chuckle. He said, "What are you sorry for? There's no reason."

I uncurled myself a little and looked up at him. I was still quite scared, but it was something in the way he said that. _What am I sorry for? There's no reason to be sorry? The way he said that, he almost sounds–human? Well, he sounded human before, but the chuckle, he chuckled. Is that normal? _

"Would you still like me to send in the others? One at a time, of course."

"Sure, thank you, Kaname-sama…"

He chuckled again, "You don't have to call me that. The rest of the Night Class only does because I'm a higher rank than they are."

"Okay…well thank you, Kaname…"

He smiled a bit and left, sending in a blonde vampire that I had seen around, but didn't know the name of. He seemed to be quite cheerful, which isn't what I would expect of a vampire. When he walked up to me, I felt–and I hate to say this–comfortable. It was as if I was calmed just by his presence.

"Hello!" he said rather cheerfully.

Although I was quite calm, I was still a little afraid, so I said nothing.

He then sat on the edge of my bed, just like Kaname, and became a bit worried also, "You seem to be very nervous, Yoi. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you…"

I then forced myself to sit up and look at him as I said, "You're not scaring me–well, maybe a little–but mostly it's just the fact that I could be killed at any moment here…" rather quietly. As I said this, I looked around the small room, paranoid. Then, I remembered something: I still didn't know his name yet. _I guess I should just ask him; after all it would be nice to know the name of my possible killer. It always seems to be the cheerful and caring ones… _"Forgive me for asking, but I don't seem to your name…"

He seemed slightly surprised by that, but mostly surprised by himself. "I'm terribly sorry," he said, giving a small bow and smiling, "I'm Takuma Ichijo."

"Oh, okay. Hi, Takuma…" I said, still a little fuzzy about the fact that he was a blood-sucking demon. _Wait,_ I thought, _didn't Zero say something like that a few weeks ago?_

As I strained to remember, Takuma was rambling on about manga or whatever, I wasn't really listening, as I was deep in thought. I remembered.

_Yuuki and Zero had come in late, as usual, and Zero sat next to me. "Hi, Yoi," he whispered to me as I took notes._

"_Hi, Zero."_

"_Are you feeling any better?" He sounded a bit concerned, almost as if he was worried about me._

"_Why would I? My parents were killed just a couple of days ago. I can't get over it."_

_"I understand; I went through the same thing with my family. I've been bitter ever since. I hope you don't get that way. I really do hate being the bitter one who everyone is scared of."_

The flashback ended as Takuma waved his hand in front of my face. "Yoi? Are you alright?" he asked.

I blinked a few times and looked at him, "Y–yeah…I'm fine…"

He cheered up a bit, "Well, that's good! Anyways, I have to go," he stood up before saying, "but, before I do," he gave me a book, "I know you're not going to go to classes for a while, and most of us will be sleeping while you'll be awake, so to pass the time, you can read this," he smiled, said goodbye and left.

I didn't want to look at the book just yet, I would find out later. So I quickly got up and put the book on a desk across from my bed. Just as I did this, another vampire came into my room.

**Let's have a sort of contest here…vote for whichever vampire you want Yoi to see next. Whoever gets the most votes will win and meet Yoi next! (I admit, it's not a very fun game, but it **_**is**_** something you can do to pass the time!)**


	16. A couple of new faces

**Fear and Roses**

**A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.**

I looked up from where I was standing and saw her. _A girl this time. That's always fun…_

This particular vampire had light orange hair, almost the color of Akatsuki's. Her hair was perfectly straight. _That's not fair, _I thought, _why can't I have straight hair like that?_ And, like most of the vampire who came in before her, she sat on the edge of my bed. I guess this is supposed to comfort me in a way. "Hello," she finally said. Her voice was soft and soothing; it was calm and seemed to allay all my problems, "I'm Rima Toya, and you are…?"

I was a tiny bit hesitant at first, but then I finally realized that I had already given up my name to the other, more important vampires. "My name is Yoi Kimura," I finally answered after a long moment of thinking.

Rima seemed to be interested in the book that I had previously put on my desk. "I'm guessing you've already met Takuma," she chuckled, "He loves these things; he's obsessed with them; Takuma and his mangas. I think I've heard of this one before, I've heard him talk about this," she then held up the book, a striking, violet-blue color background with what looked like two boys on the cover. One boy was in a pinkish-coral suit holding a bouquet of roses over his shoulder. The other boy was just a head in the corner. I swore he could look just like Takuma, except the fact that his eyes were blue–or purple–I couldn't really tell. Obviously, this was a shojo manga, considering the fact that the book was purple, and that the first boy mentioned was holding flowers. The title sounded like the manga artist was running out of time to publish the book, "Ouran High School Host Club," self-explanatory, yet filled with mystery. Who are these boys? What is a host club? Does Ouran High School really exist? All of these questions fogged up in my mind while I stared off into space, yet again, and was brought back to reality by a pale hand, once again, waving in front of my face.

"Yoi? Are you alright? You're staring off into space," said a slightly worried Rima.

"No, no, I'm fine. Those episodes happen to me a lot at random times of the day. One minute I'll look at something, such as this book, and the next minute I'll be thinking in great detail about why the author chose the title, or what's in the book. It's no wonder I do so well with annotation."

"Ah, I heard from Hanabusa that you are quite the genius, he sounded jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?"

"Well, before you came to this school, Hanabusa was the smartest, or at least he thought, student in the Night Class. He may not look it, but that boy can figure things out instantly."

That was extremely good information to know. I already knew that Hanabusa was smart, as he was in the Night Class, but what I didn't know was that he was a genius. This made me wonder what he had figured out. "I never knew that," I replied.

"Yeah," she responded sleepily. She yawned like she hadn't slept in days and announced, "The sun's coming up pretty soon, so I should probably go to sleep. Well, good night, Yoi. I hope you have better thoughts about vampires soon."

After she said this, she promptly got up, turned and walked out the door, shutting the piece of wood slowly and quietly, as if she was fighting a headache.

Just when I thought no other vampires would come in, my fears were realized when the door opened once again. I hadn't seen this one much, although he did have a sense of familiarity attached to him. The expression he wore on his face was indescribable. It read as a sort of fearful feeling, like he was afraid of something, not me, of course, but just something. I couldn't tell what was happening behind those cold, grey eyes. He looked as if he was staring behind me; what he was looking at, I didn't know. All I knew was he was focusing on the objects behind me at all times. Just then, the distant look began to fade as he looked straight into my eyes. I tried not to do the same; instead I looked at his hair. The locks were a color I had never seen before, almost maroon. I was conflicted in my thinking. _Is it brown?_ _Or could it possibly be purple? This color is so–enchanting–just like Hanabusa's eyes! All of the vampires have something in common. They all have something that attracts humans like me. I hate to say it, but I think I'm attracted to Hanabusa for some reason. _Now I was getting off track. I looked into the boy's eyes, finally, and actually listened to him as he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Senri Shiki," his cool, crisp voice stuck in my head, the sheer sound of it was angelic, it was so beautiful.

"Hi, Senri, I'm Yoi, nice to meet you."

This particular vampire looked a bit younger than the rest, although Rima was about his age. I guessed they were supposed to look like they were my age, I didn't know how vampires aged, so it was a pretty good guess. I didn't know why, but my eyes gradually shifted to look at his body, inspecting it to make sure he was harmless. My line of sight soon fell upon his hand. It was pale, like the others, but on one of his fingers I could see a small scar. _Vampires can get scars? They're supposed to heal quickly and gain health faster than humans ever thought possible. _I felt I had to ask what the scar was, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. My brain wanted to ask the simple question, yet it couldn't tell my lips to form the words.

"It's nice to meet you, too. How do you like it here so far? I heard from Rima that you're afraid to be here, and I'm sorry. I know how you feel; sometimes I feel that way too."

He felt scared? Scared of what? How could this creature be scared of something when he could just kill it on site?

**Wow…that ending was horrible. Oh well, what's done is done. Hey look guys, I'm finally back! Yep, after my three month streak of absence, I'm finally returning to write my beloved story (beloved to me, anyway).**


	17. A surprising happening

Fear and Roses

A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.

**I love this story. It's so spontaneous! And by the way, if an author says something along the lines of, "I have no idea what's going to happen at the end," they're probably telling the truth. I, for one, have absolutely no idea what's going to happen to Yoi (or do I? Muahahaha :D).**

Hanabusa's POV:

I can't take it anymore! This incessant waiting is torture! I just want to see Yoi; I need to tell her that I'm sorry. That foolish Zero led her to me! It's all his fault! Yoi was so sweet and kind, and ever since she saw what I am, she's scared of me. She probably won't even acknowledge my presence anymore. Now I realize that she probably doesn't even want to see me.

As I walk back to my dorm I see something out of the corner of my eye, and when I turn to see what it is, I immediately have second thoughts about going back to my room and dart back to the door of Yoi's room. Senri was just in there, and when he came out, I just had to see Yoi. Unfortunately, my idiotic cousin, Ruka cut me off and walked into the room instead. Stupid Ruka! I need to speak with Yoi!

Instead of ranting to myself, I decided to sit next to the door. This way, I could at least be certain that I could speak with Yoi next.

Soon after I started sitting by the door, Ruka opened it and, just as quickly as she entered, I fought my way through Akatsuki to get to her.

"Yoi!" I was overjoyed. Finally, I got to see Yoi for the first time in what felt like forever.

Third Person Omniscient POV:

The second she heard that voice, that melodious, sunny voice whose owner could only be that of Hanabusa, Yoi instantly found herself in terror. She was frightened, scared beyond all measures, and yet she was glad to see him. How could this be possible? Hanabusa had tried to drink the blood of a girl a few nights before this, how could she be _happy_ to see this monster?

Although she felt the delight of finally getting to see Hanabusa for the first time since the incident, she couldn't help but tense up. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Her once lightly tanned face turned a pale white from the mere sight of his teeth. She only thought of his eyes. Once a stunning electric blue, they turned the color of blood, the crimson hue that brought her pain and sorrow. Although she knew his eyes had returned to their normal shade, she still suffered from the flashbacks.

A glimpse of _him _suddenly sprouted into her mind. The hideous cackle brought a spine-tingling sound that echoed through her very core.

She screamed, "Zero!" but no one seemed to hear her. The fear overpowered her sense of sanity and turned her into a useless, screaming idiot. Suddenly, the blanket that was previously right beside her caressed her whole body. It seemed that Hanabusa somehow knew how she was feeling. He figured she needed something to calm her down. This actually didn't help much. Zero failed to rescue her in her time of need.

Her body motionless and the room dark, she heard a familiar voice come through the overwhelming darkness she was surrounded in. "Yoi, I know you can't stand to look at me, but I feel this has to be said. You're afraid, and I realize that, but I promise not to hurt you or anyone ever! Please Yoi, I lo–"

It appeared Hanabusa couldn't finish his sentence. Why would this be?

Yoi's head peaked out a bit from the blanket, just enough to see Hanabusa's face. His cheeks were shrouded in a deep red. She figured this could only mean one thing. She was, after all, smart enough to know exactly what he was going to say. Hanabusa _loves_ Yoi. And that's all to be said.

**I know this is a short chapter, but come on, isn't it cute? :)**


	18. A quick meeting

Fear and Roses

A FanFiction by blackandwhitepeacock

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the plot. I do however own Yoi Kimura.

**So, I've been writing this chapter for maybe–days–now? This is very unusual because, well, first of all, it only takes a few hours to write a normal chapter. Somehow, I don't know how to make the writing go by faster. I have a research paper due soon, and I really don't want to do it. Naturally I've been procrastinating, you know, like you do, and for some reason, writing this chapter in particular has been somewhat of a challenge. I like it. That's all for now. Have fun reading chapter 18 of **_**Fear and Roses**_**!**

Hanabusa talked to me for a while before I heard him say–that. I couldn't believe he actually _loved _me. Hanabusa, the demon, the blood-sucking monster who tried to steal the blood of a girl just a few days ago. When he finally left, I found myself just sitting on the bed. I can't believe this is happening. Why do I have to stay in the Moon Dorms with these vampires? Does the Headmaster have no pity? No empathy? How dare he put me in this prison! I couldn't sleep that night. I knew that I had to be brave before tomorrow, when I would attend my first Night Class. I tossed and turned to try to calm down my nerves, but nothing was working. My mother always used to sing to me when I was having trouble sleeping, but she isn't with me anymore. I'm alone in the world. I'm alone with no way of ever getting my family back, ever. It was strange, ever since my parents died, I feel like I'm in a bad soap opera. I'm the main character who keeps wailing and complaining about how her life is so horrible and how everything is making her even more terrified than she already is. I'm that girl. The one who screams whenever she sees a mere spider, I tiny little thing that wouldn't harm her. Even though she knows this, she can't seem to stop screaming. Whilst thinking these thoughts, I somehow managed to get _some_ sleep. How much sleep? I don't know. Possibly just a few hours. But still, I knew that something life-changing would come tomorrow. My whole life would become different from how I remembered it, and I would attend the Night Class as a regular student. Oh joy.

The day had finally come.

This would be that day that I would finally go to class. Although I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I could be _eaten_ at basically any time, I knew this was the right thing to do. I couldn't hide my fear of them, but I knew that I had to be brave. I've already been through so much these past few weeks. The dream still came. I hated that dream. Always the same situation playing out; would it be this way for the rest of my life? Would I always have to experience this gruesome memory again and again? I just can't take it anymore. Zero seemed so angry when Headmaster Cross said I would be in the Night Class, and now I don't know what he's feeling. I may not be very good at distinguishing people's emotions, but I can certainly see that he is hurting.

Zero's family was murdered, same as mine, by a blood-thirsty pureblood vampire, I knew that already. I also knew that he would never be the same; he's angry all the time now. Except to me. He's always been so compassionate and caring; he's not a bad person at all. His cruel and mea-spirited personality always seems to fade away when he sees me. Maybe he just wants to make sure that I'm okay. Maybe he just wants me to know that someone will always be there to help me when I'm scared (which is always). He needs me to know that I am–do I dare say it? _Loved_. That's just it. Zero Kiryu, the callous, stone-cold person who couldn't care less about anyone actually _loves_ me. Or am I wrong?

Zero's POV:

Poor Yoi. I hate to see her so afraid all the time. Why couldn't that stupid Headmaster just erase her memory? He could have prevented this! How dare he! Does he have no empathy? She's scared, deathly afraid of those beasts! Why can't he see that?

This is the first time that a human has ever been in the Night Class. She must be terrified. Why didn't Headmaster just refuse to let her into the Night Class? She's a human for God's sake!

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning, always thinking about _her_. She's scared of vampires, why should the Headmaster be allowed to put her through this hell? Yes, _hell,_ the place where demons haunt those who enter its flaming gates. In this case, these demons need to stay away from Yoi. I will not let her suffer this way! Although I am a demon myself, I have to make sure that Yoi is safe from those–things.

I couldn't sleep anyway, so I figured I could at least go help Yuki with the Day Class girls who sneak out. I got up out of bed and quietly walked out of the Sun Dorms and into the nearby forest-like area that Yuki was probably in. There she is. I ran to her and suddenly had an epiphany: can't I just go help Yoi in the Moon Dorms?

"Hi, Yuki," I greeted once I passed her usual hiding place. I honestly couldn't care less about working now. All I wanted was to help Yoi in this horrible situation. I couldn't stop thinking to myself, _please be safe. Please be safe,_ over and over again, in hope to find Yoi perfectly safe and unharmed by those monsters. Even though I am one of those demons myself, I feel compelled to save her from–my kind. As I burst through the doors of the Moon Dormitory, I stood in awe. Why is this place so mansion-like? Why can't the Sun Dorms be like this? The columns were perfectly sculpted from white marble, complimenting the curtains which boasted a rich red-violet color. The floor was a flawless off-white tile that had traces of black speckled about every now and then. As I cautiously walked up the marvelous staircase, careful not to destroy its beauty, two hallways suddenly appeared, one on the left and one on the right, at the top. I had no idea which way Yoi's room was, so I chose the hallway on the right. Maybe this would be the right way…

The hallway seemed to go on forever. The end was nowhere to be seen; maybe this was because the lights weren't on–creatures of the night. Suddenly I saw a small rectangle of light, seeming to come from behind a door. It had to be Yoi's room! I rapidly ran toward it; once I finally made it to the door, I quickly opened it with one powerful push. Time went by so slowly at this moment. The time it took to merely turn the doorknob seemed to be at least ten seconds, making the task seem more difficult than it really was. Pushing the door open took even longer though. The door seemed to weigh a ton. As I pushed the heavy door open, I saw Yoi sitting on her bed, pale as a ghost.

**Alrightie then. That was a **_**very**_** dramatic chapter. I liked it. And I hope you did, too. This story is getting pretty long, and I hate that I have to keep adding chapters (which, by the way, takes a long time to do. Plus I have to remember that I'm actually writing the story, which is very difficult for me). I also hate that I started in first-person point of view. Why did I in the first place? I know I could just switch up the point of view and leave it that way, but I would feel as if I was **_**quitting**_** what I had previously started. So, I'm going to stop complaining about my life now. Goodbye! And be sure to look out for chapter 19, coming soon!**


End file.
